Project X
by Kerrigan Muse
Summary: Could one, that's been a specimen for most of her life, be able break free and save the world from a mad man's hands? Or would she be plagued with never ending nightmares? Find out if she saves the world from the greatest created weapon ever wrought. But can also survive from her long forgotten past that will catch up to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning of the End**

Opening my eyes slowly a glaring white light pierced my pupils. Wanting to defend myself from its harshness all I could do was blink rapidly. Adjusting to the brightness I began to see clearly. Outside my tube there was a room with tables and different equipment. It was a lab, to be precise. Test tubes, syringes, many assorted precision cutting tools; laid upon a small tray table. Next to it though, remained an examination table. Straps were dangling from the sides of it.

Veering my view to the right of me, were a few tubes designed like the one I resided inside. There were about four or five of them, at least in this room alone. The closest one to me seemed to be the most human, and farther away only looked more mutated than the last. Until the very end could have been off the image of what could only be, as I thought, in someone's worst nightmare.

Not neglecting my own swimmingly prison. All the tubes, at least at one point had translucent sea green liquid. I was unable to move myself merely a floating observer. This had become my existence, because I was having difficulties remembering the last time I had been free. But this would never be my home, forced to live a nightmare. That was taken from me, by none other than the professor who just walked through the door on my left.

Noticing the clock on the wall by the door, I calculated that the professor arrived three hours before he was scheduled to. Not that he followed them, really. He came and went as he please. No one could really tell him to do otherwise. Once something grabbed a hold of his attention, he couldn't stay away from his work.

Bio-genetics was his current working field. So far I stayed unchanged outwardly through appearance where as most of my lab mates died. Some died literally and the rest were deadly in the eyes of man. Even their minds changed, no longer thinking beyond the reason of hate. As if whatever happened in their trials, managed to strip their humanity away.

They began to scream in my head when the professor strode near. Though it wasn't nearly as loud as when night descended. It was as is the screams bled into my dreams, weakening my already twisted soul. I wanted to call out and beg him to take me away from this. But then he would know and only observe. I didn't want him to know more on me to consume my very being. No, I bore it in silence.

A tapping on the glass brought me back to my state of affairs. It rang in my ears lightly. I looked to see where the source of the noise came from. Only for me to see the professor standing there. He was staring at me with his trusty clipboard in hand. It was really the only thing he could trust than results. Not even his co-workers stood a chance.

Continuing to look over me as if I was the missing link to where all his failures went wrong. He was scribbling down any differences that occurred lately. Though he had been gone for awhile, some other project was in early stages as well. Not sure as to what that one was yet, I tuned myself to understanding his mutterings.

"A clear change in eye color is suggestive that the fusion is taking place. The mind still seems coherent, to the extent of acknowledging my presence. No signs of mutation as of yet." Pausing to write these down, "Hmm, what is different here than all the rest that have already failed?" Turning his back for a moment, he shouted for a file to be brought.

Once he had acquired the file in question, he placed it on the closest lab table to my tube. His eyes were scanning for any information that could help get this project going in the right direction, and back on schedule. Continuously flipping past another page only frustration to his face. Finally not being able to take it anymore, slammed his hand on the table in exasperation. Understanding that he would either need more specimens would have to be acquired or more test runs, but probably both. Just to comprehend why out of the twenty to so far go through his hypothesis I had remained unchanged.

Then he began preparations to take samples from me. Ordering people around the room, scurrying to complete his demands with speed. Stepping out the right side door, almost hidden from my view, and up to the next floor. Hearing noises above my head, I barely registered that this was the second unluckiest day of my life. Only wishing I could say goodbye to this place.

The ceiling opened up above my head, for this was the only way out. Unless, of course, someone broke open the tube. Using hooked instruments, they were placed underneath my armpits. The professor instructed this as to not contaminate my tube, before the necessary samples had been acquired. Samples of my tissue, blood and fluids were taken before they were allowed to clean me. After viciously pricking me with a needle, mouth swabbed and liquid scraped off; it was off to the shower. After I had been unceremoniously dumped inside the emergency chemical shower. I was treated to giving more DNA.

Once that had been completed, I was placed and strapped to on of the examination tables. No sooner had that been accomplished, that my body started to go through fits. It was like I turned into a fish and needed back in my tube to survive; just to stop flopping about. Of course my body's actions didn't go unnoticed and were documented. The cold table added to my calamity, shivers spread down my spine. They tied me down firmly, making me struggle to control myself. And through this ordeal, all I could wonder how long I remained entrapped in my tube. Or when this small window of freedom was going to end.

But thankfully my mind couldn't take much more, so I faded in and out. Because I didn't even comprehend why I was being acupunctured by needles, poking and prodding. And the sudden need to vomit brought me back for the briefest moment. Or it was my body craving the liquid in the tube. Like a child addicted to their favorite security blanket, not wanting to let go. And then faded back out before I could wonder if the tests had begun. Also forgetting that I still in fact remained fully exposed. I liked the feeling of being in total oblivion.

* * *

Coming back to full consciousness, I sensed that a new dawn approached. Still I had remained strapped to the examination table. Feeling the straps biting push deeper on my skin. I had to suppress the urge to wiggle free, knowing too well they would break through my weakened state. I accidentally sighed when I controlled myself, and I heard footsteps draw closer.

The professor looked down upon me, when I forced my vision to clear. A glint of his evil malice quickly passed over his eyes, and vanished just the same. I finally came to understand why the others had this untamed rage. Knowing at any moment that who you are, could be stripped away into nothingness instantly. Not even if I played nice, could there be a guarantee to remain unscathed.

At that notion, all tendrils of sleep faded. Only to be replaced with a sudden tingly, stinging pain across my body. Focusing, I could tell that I indeed was covered in needles. They had been strategically placed, with care and precision. I wanted to know what this was about, but I kept my mouth shut.

One of his co-workers stepped into the room. Glancing this way, he momentarily stopped. The man's face registered confusion, which grew into fear and then rested on anger. He then began to storm his way over, seething at the professor. He was about to open his mouth, when the professor put up a hand. Then proceeded to chuckle at the man's ignorance and almost outburst.

"If you wish to take the time to go slow, then you're out of a job. We were given x amount of time to complete this project, and if taking some extremes are necessary, then all the better." The professor smirked, "If you think you can't survive here, you're more than welcome to try your luck in one of those." He made an indication to on of the tanks below. "Anyone put on this project is not allowed to leave until it's finished. You should know this, you signed the contract. If you wish to pin it on ignorance, then you should have taken a closer look upon the fine print. Don't need anyone walking around with this knowledge, especially if they're not going to bring it to fruition here."

The other worker nodded his head and walked to the other side of the room, beginning his menial tasks. The professor made a note on what transpired, to put a sign up to stop this from ever happening again. No one was smart enough to escape his clutches, seeing how their contract gave him full range of their lives. One snap of his fingers and they would learn the horrors he could conduct. Being on an experiment table or in a small cylinder tube as another failed attempt. Chuckling to himself, he reached for a tool by the wall.

Coming back to my naked disposition, I shivered. My body temperature was dropping past where my mind deemed cold. The professor put a tube encasing above me, just down far enough to graze the needles. He placed a cloth in my mouth forcibly, before I could make any action against it. Then he secured the tube from being able to move. He didn't want any accidents to happen.

After the casing was secured, the professor placed the tool node attachment on metal rods. These rods were placed near my head and down by my feet, four in all. Once this was complete, he switched on the machine. A high pitched sound resonated through my encasing. My neck hairs stood on end, as if a lightning bolt was going to strike. I knew right then and there, that this was only the beginning of hell.

The first initial shock stung more than it should have. Waves of electricity crashed over my body. Forcing my muscles to move, from their current state of atrophy. The waves were just ant enough intervals to course through, but stopped right before my body tensed up and seized. But my muscles were responding to the stimulus. The sense of ever being cold was washed away, as my flesh seemed to want to melt right off of me. I opened my mouth to scream and I remained soundless. Even if I ever were to, the cloth in my mouth prevented me to even produce a muffled one at best. The cloth was really there to hinder me chewing my tongue off.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, the professor turned off the machine. Sweat couldn't even pour off of me, because I was steaming. My body was on fire. My mouth and throat were dry from the exertion to remain breathing. My vision was plagued with dots and everything outside those dots were spinning.

His female assistant came up to me, and removed the cloth from my mouth. She exchanged it with a tablet, a small pill. I could feel moisture flooding my tongue and I almost had difficulty swallowing. Though the look on her face expressed that was not what she had intended me to do. But I did not care, and I relished in its soothing presence. Not before I went through the stimulus again and a few more times that day.

* * *

**A/N****:** This is the first final fantasy fan fic I've written. I've enjoyed writing it so far, and if there are any problems that may arise later; please don't hesitate to point them out.

Any ideas on how you think it should look, and if the story needs a push or a shove.

Thank you for your consideration and don't forget to drop a comment.

-Kerrigan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that originally came from Square Enix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Welcomed into The Fold**

Later that evening, everything was winding down for another completed work day. The professor wanted to stay, but he didn't want to ruin the chances of success with me. My body had responded well to the stimulus and I no longer required the needles. They were removed, which only brought more pain. I tried to remain as motionless as possible, but my burning muscles still randomly flexed. They were awaiting the next jolt only to force myself to relax. I managed to suppress the scream instead for it to pass my lips as merely a grunt.

"It seems as if the specimen is advancing at a higher rate than first noted, Hojo."

Hojo sneered, "Yes indeed, but the body is still frail and nothing is making sense." Tugging on his ponytail, "I must go down to the labs and run the samples. Do hurry along." The woman made a small gesture that she understood and grabbed a few things to follow behind.

Finally I could burn a name to the face that was at my every waking call. His glasses hung loosely on his nose, especially when something clearly interested him. How they stayed on when his face was squished upon his head, but I could care less. Whenever something puzzled him, he would tug on his black colored ponytail. As if that served the purpose when others would stroke their chin. But what got to me the most, besides his demented scientific curiosity, was his constant pacing and murmurings. Or the occasional need to stare at me while he was lost in thought. A good reminder, if ever the chance to be free.

Now that silence I couldn't drown out the others below. Creeping farther inside my mind and sinking their claws deeper into my consciousness. Being fueled by their blinded rage, I struggled against my bindings. Only to have my muscles be overexerted and fall back against the table. I started to thrash about instead, pleading to end their torturous cries. At night was when I could feel myself turning into one of them. All conscious and reason seemed to not exist, as if they were feeding the beast inside of me. It was futile to struggle against them for I wasn't strong enough yet to break them.

When I could feel myself return, I wondered what distracted the mutated mindless from me. Searching, I probed a buzzing in the back of my mind. Sending a mental poke only created ripples on what could be murky water. I could feel a sudden darkness stir and I instantly didn't want to know. I threw up mental barriers so tight that nothing could come out, hopefully.

Scouring the room to distract myself, my eyes landed on an ill-placed calendar. It was on the wall farthest away from me and I honed in on it. I didn't know how long I had remained in here. So I strained at the calendar and my eyes adjusted like binoculars. Not understanding how it was possible, I ignored that fact and frantically searched for the month. It was now July, so I had been here for three months. Not that when i was brought here was any laughing matter.

It was April 1st, known as the day to get away with some pranks. But being me, I didn't comprehend the whole concept. It was suppose to be laughable, let it slide off your back, kind of thing. But some took it too far and people would be hurt. Others were too juvenal and stupid that one wondered about their sanity. I hated being out around this time, but I was enjoying a meal in a darker corner of the tavern. All expense paid from someone's overly bulging pocket, which discreetly made its way into my hand.

Then time seemed to stop around me. Clutching my head, I heard screams. My head smacked the table and a few people glanced over. No one else could, or it seemed they didn't care. But they only grew in volume, drowning out the music and party goers. It wasn't until further realization, I could hear them in my head.

Running to where the screams resonated, nothing seemed right. People in midnight blue suits were pushing drunkenly, happy party goers in an unmarked van. Like the suits decided to herd them in as one would with cattle. But those people weren't screaming, only in a stupor laughing at one another. The fools thought that this was a prank to be experimented on. And my luck ran out when I was forced to stop on the road trying to reign in my splitting head.

Unfortunately one of the suits spotted me and I was caught in the headlights. I did the only thing I could, turned the other direction and fled. There was no way I was going to be able to take down that lot. A scrawny, malnourished teen living in the slums with street survivals against professionals. I was going to lose in any confrontation against them. So this was my only option and hope.

One of them shouted. A man came barreling out from a back alley. He was there to ensure that there would be no runaways. I could see the collision course and I tried to dodge my way to safety. Tackling me to the ground I knew there was no escape from fate. I was dragged back to the van, forcing my sore legs to limp along. I was shoved inside and the door to freedom was shut forever.

Some people were laughing to be brought to another party. Idiots, I thought to myself, the lot of them. Only if they weren't already plastered, maybe they would understand their own doom. I stared to the front of the van. I didn't want to remember any of their faces or what they would become. Really didn't need their faces burned in my mind to plague me later on.

My eyes drifted towards my captor, a middle aged man. Not too tall in stature and almost short brown hair. He seemed to notice this and gave me a side glance. He almost visibly shook his head as if this wasn't part of the plan. The driver seemed to share my captor's concerned.

"Verdot, something is not right if we are taking children off the street this way."

Verdot struggled to maintain his composure and massaged his forehead. "What else could I do? She witnessed what conspired, and we don't need that floating around. Even if it is the Fool's Day."

"We could always try to get her trained to be one of us." The driver interjected, "There's not much else we can do."

"We'll have to talk to Chief about this, but he's tied up with the president right now," he sighed.

I could sense that the conversation was dying down and I pondered my fate. It's not like anyone was going to miss me. I had no one for a long time. I had been fending for myself since I was five. I couldn't even remember what happened to my parents, not believing they were still alive. The only ones that would notice would be whoever had to fight for food. Even then they would only think I was dead. This was a cruel world to those who had no ties. I was alone, but never as alone than that day.

Slowly the van came to a stop and the men up front stepped out. The driver poked his head back in and tossed a canister inside. Quickly closing the van doors shut and gas spilled out. Smoke filled up rapidly and my mind began to get hazy. The world grew more grey, which only darkened my despair. Others commented on the vivid colors they were seeing, as it would be like looking through a kaleidoscope. They became rowdy and more gas filled the van. It started making them more docile, more manageable to corral them to their pens. The smoke lessened and some of the party goers drifted to sleep.

After a couple minutes, the back door was opened and people started filing out. Others had to be jostled by their friends, and even had to cling one another to not fall. The smoke didn't affect me as much and I remained stubbornly inside. Until I was forcibly removed by the scruff of my neck. Dragged yet again and making my aching legs function. Marching our way to the elevators, we were split up and pushed into the crowded space. The doors closed and up we went. No one really talked the whole way there. A couple of times the elevator doors opened. Employees trying to get to different floors awkwardly stated they would wait for the next one. We were too drugged up to call for help or comprehend how hopeless our situation really was. The doors opened for the last time and they stepped out like a herd of sheep. I was shoved because I knew this was the end of the road for all of us.

The professor, now known as Hojo, was commenting on how good a plan this was. Unsuspecting specimens willing to lay down their lives for science. Especially on how much easier it was with people pranking one another. Or rather how much more compliant they were when intoxicated and gassed, for good measure. He laughed as he watched his latest victims being led off to their awaited deaths. Hojo turned around and walked up to Verdot, still unaware of my presence.

"My, my. What fun and horrors await them when they finally arouse from their stupor." Hojo clasped his hands together, which visibly upset Verdot. I could tell that Hojo was no friend of this man. That was until he laid his beady eyes on me. "Hmm, not much here. Too skinny, young and strangely female. Clearly I asked for males, but no matter." A darkened light passed over his eyes, "Not one of the willing. I will definitely have different results, though not to varied."

"Hold on," Verdot said, "I'm not sure this is wise to do such a thing to a child."

"Trying to see if the Turks will take this one? But I've had no chance to try it on one so young." I could see the underlined meaning out in the open. Before too long the drugs finally kicked in. The memory seemed to fade not much after that.

That was how I got here, a test tube experiment for the ultimate weapon. It was painful remembering the ugly truth. I couldn't even recall if they tried to send me to get tested for becoming a Turk. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore. Being in this room gave me a general answer. Closing my eyes, I fought for what little slumber I could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Unwelcome Guest**

Every day was a new trial. How my body would survive in extreme temperatures. Or maybe endurance, how much strength I had and so forth. I mean he wanted to know how much I could take until my breaking point. Then he would put me back in my 'mako tank' to see if I would recover faster or slower. Not that I did any of this willingly, usually being drugged up or tied to certain machines.

But everything was becoming a blur, days melding into one another that I began to lose count. Though some how I managed to notice Hojo's assistant, Lucrecia, become more fearful of him. I guessed it was from a project he had her going through. And I ignored her. It wasn't until she started showing signs of pregnancy that I began to wonder what I was all about.

Then it happened, one night I was bound to the table. An accident had reared its ugly head and I was left alone. I could see my file had been forgotten. Putting strength into breaking the restraints, the one on my right arm broke. Removing the rest I sat up and walked over to the folder. Hesitantly grabbing it, I opened the cover.

There was a picture of me, a younger version. And I was undergoing the Project X. The specimen name they gave me was d134, whatever that was suppose to mean. But I stopped and looked at my name and laughed. I turned my head so I was reading it upside down. Ever so creative, and they were going to need it.

Continuing on, I was the first successful specimen to not mutate, but still function as a person should...within reason. After a few more tests, they were going to put their findings through trial runs. And if that succeeded, Lucrecia's project was to merge with mine and make a weapon. And it would seem there was another experiment, though unnamed here, to join as well.

Though I didn't understand, but I decided to keep my eyes and ears open. I kept glancing at the file, and from day one until now that showed I was becoming stronger. I could do inhuman things. Hojo commented in here that I could be a weapon, if he could find a way to make me less human. Or if I could follow orders. Because all I do is stare at him, until he has to use force. And no, after all this time, my spirit has not been crushed. But what he didn't realize was that they hurt less and less. What scars I had were disappearing. Soon I'll escape from here and their little pet project will be gone. And there were only two things remaining there were stopping me.

One being that I was alone right now, and I have no key card to bypass security. I mean I could punch through the walls, but that would create too much noise and too time consuming. And two is that I'm usually stuck in the bigger holding cell. Much more resistant to any throws I would give the glass. They also installed it above my old tank, so I could be dropped inside and be friends with the mindless mutants.

A noise caught my attention and I placed the file back down about where it was originally. It was coming from below, and was pushing through the floor boards. The strain was too much and they broke apart, up came one of the 'mindless' as I call them. I could hear and see the rage as it came out. Seeing as I was the only target available, it locked eyes with me. Growling with reflamed anger, charged straight for me. Now, I'm not sure if this was another test that I was so begrudgingly gifted. But at least I had an excuse as to why I was free.

Grabbing a hold of me, the mindless tried to rip me apart. Seeing as how it was pulling my torso in two but the mutant wasn't strong enough. I tried grabbing one of its arms but its cries were drowning me. Causing a momentary pause that gave my enemy an opening to strike. Pulling on my extended arm the mindless yanked my left shoulder straight down, and a horrendous popping sound could be heard. Flesh tore off and exposed bone; blood bursting into the mindless' face. This momentarily stunned it and the cries were silent. And so I struck back.

I used my legs to trip it up, but we both went down. As slick as the floor was, I made it worse. Pushing myself back up, I pressed my knee upon the mindless' chest. A crunching sound echoed and it came back at me. Fending me off, it pushed me away by using my knee as leverage. Too much force was behind it, and my leg dangled off centered as my knee was broken. I was one sided, uselessly stuck to the floor. The mindless got up and punched me in the chest, and another echo sounded. Only to confirm that I was given broken ribs in return. But adrenaline was pumping too hard, and I used my good leg to kick the mindless away. It flew into the wall stunned, until the door opened.

Gunshots could be heard and the mindless remained motionless. I guess Hojo alerted the Turks about the situation and came to assess. Thinking it was necessary to shoot from the commotion in here. But a moment too late. I had pronounced it dead, when my foot concaved the mindless' chest in. Looking up, it was not a pretty sight to behold. But I wasn't holding out much longer either. I was still shattered amongst a warming floor.

The Turk called it in and rushed to my side. He tried to stem the bleeding, but the wound on my shoulder was just too vicious. I was almost unaware of his presence as I noticed I felt stronger and weaker at the same time. As if my body was telling my mind that we were dying. And my mind responded back that everything would be alright, we would see another day.

When I opened my eyes, the Turk seemed very shocked. I looked at his face to get a better view before I would remember no more. I noticed who he was. I formed one word as darkness came, "You."

* * *

Verdot looked at her weakening body hoping against all odds that she would live. But when he noticed her eyes, he was brought back to when she first arrived. Her pale grey eyes stared vacantly as her life was being auctioned off. He was enraged and happy that she survived the ordeal. He barely heard her say you before closing her eyes. Verdot continued to hold on to the brace he made on her arm. Wishing with all his might the this would save her.

Only to have Hojo walk in and order Verdot to put her in the container. It was the only way to save her. But Verdot caught on to the hidden meaning, that Hojo wasn't sure. Experimentation was probably the only way to give her back some hope. So Verdot gently placed her body on the floor, while Hojo operated the cylinder tank. He opened small holes on the floor, to pump the mako fluids from out of her old tube. Closing the door once Verdot was clear, Hojo began the slow accumulation of the fluid.

Hojo wondered if her blood would contaminate the ratio of how strong the mako would presumably repair her body. Time would tell. And if it failed, he had enough research and data to continue he current project. Along with another one, that was soon going to be pushing ahead. Lost in his thoughts, Hojo never saw Verdot leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Almost Complete**

Time was nonexistent for me as my body hung suspended. I couldn't even tell if I even stayed alive. And my memory was not to be trusted. Death seemed strange, if I could call it so.

I sensed pain, maybe it was the only anchor to me living still. Maybe if I could try to lift the haze from my mind? Forcing my thoughts to be clearer, only made them seem darker. But no matter what, I remained in stasis. Though I wished the darkness had consumed me. The last memory I could see, began shifting. Verdot bending over me, gave me a clear view to where the mindless laid. I looked towards the door and I sensed a shadow beyond.

My attention was snapped back as the failed mindless moved. It was slinking upon the floor, making its way towards my dying husk. Only struck me afterwards that Verdot was the actual target. Unable to stop the unfolding events I watched as the mindless loomed over us. And in one swift moment Verdot's body was broken in two.

Mutated arms lifted up my broken body. It began whispering, "You will never be free from our screams. We are all one here, tied by the bonds of blood. Consumed you must be to break free." Then reaching inside of me, I started to mutate in kind. As if one touch condemned me forever.

The tendrils of my nightmare smashed to pieces. The harshness of white left me blind. I could feel a breeze, and cold metal on my back. My restraints were not as tight, but I could hardly move them without pain. A warm hand placed on my arm, and liquid pumped in through the syringe. It dulled the pain to a degree; but to counter balance the liquid heightened my senses. My dream came back, as if the creature was still there. Their screams grew louder, making my ears ring. I began to shake. Was for fear or just adding to their rage, I couldn't tell.

* * *

An assistant stood over the girl's shaking body. Trying to administer another drug, while Hojo marveled at the combination of the other drugs that were pumped into her. A more concentrated dose of mako, and something else the professor didn't want to indulge them in.

"It appears her immune system's white body count increased, since the introduction of a higher dose. Marvelous specimen, to achieve my golden masterpiece."

"Professor? It seems the side affects are increasing in strength."

"The hallucinations will die down. Take these samples. You know what to do with them." And Hojo hardly noticed the man had left. "A pity I have to wait three more months."

Hojo looked down on the girl, his hand going through her hair. "But until that time, you and I will have a bright future together. I have a plan for you, don't you worry. Once I solve one slight problem as to why you cannot be controlled."

So he slid over to a machine that would help identify the process of her brain. Maybe a clue could be found in the hallucination affect, and pinpoint a recurrence. Placing it over her head, he began to record everything that was happening.

* * *

Over the next few days, I couldn't tell what was real anymore. It seemed as if Professor Hojo was trying different outcomes to induce me with. Some combinations made my hallucinations worse or not so bad. Like the one I recently had.

A fire started, a few feet away. I ran to get a pail to stop it. But as soon as I turned the corner, I was forced to halt my advance. The fire spread everywhere, except the small pavement I stood on. The voices of the mindless were still taunting me. So ignoring them the best that I could, I looked out at the chaos.

A creature rose up into the sky, looking down upon the destruction. I was too far out to see anything distinct, but somehow it was familiar to me. I could see its eyes glance to me and floated my way. Before anything could happen, I was violently pulled back into what I hoped was reality.

"Vital signs are steady, marginal error of 17%. No inflicted damage to subject or observers."

"Then we will carry on with phase two. And start prepping for phase three as well. Won't be too difficult to manage that." Hojo chuckled away as he loomed out the door.

I couldn't fathom as to what was going on. My brain was confused and warn down. Was he inducing those nightmares? Or was I finally having a mental breakdown, before the final stage to mutation? But before I could ponder these lines of questions, my attention was drawn back.

A small tray table was being wheeled over with all the cutlery delicacies to create horrific pain. One of Hojo's underlings procured a syringe and a bottle of liquid. Submerging the needle inside the bottle, drew out the allowed measurement and placed the bottle back on the tray. Quickly but gently puncturing the skin on my jugular, injected the liquid rendering me immobile. Taking this time in my paralysis flipped me on my stomach, reattaching the yokes of my bonds.

"Wonderful." A metallic voice of Hojo crackled. "Let us proceed with phase two." Directing this to me, "You don't need to understand my genius behind my discovery, but I've finally found a way to bend your will to me. You can thank me later when you forget this whole thing." His laughter grated on my ears as he spoke through a system coming from the adjacent room.

"Hook up the monitors. And remember to watch her levels. This is a delicate matter and should she die, you will join her friends below." One gulped but the room remained silent.

Hearing a rustling by the tray, I could see a shadow descend from my view of the floor. Clipping could be heard and my shirt was in half. I felt a hand near the upper part of my back, between my shoulder blades. An incision was made over the skin on my spine. Clenching my teeth, I mentally followed the feeling of the blade cutting me. The incision was about two inches long.

Someone else was dabbing the blood away to make the operation move more smoothly. Then they spread my skin apart, sending tears to my eyes. Being paralyzed didn't take the pain away. Actually it only intensified the sensitivity of it. Another fluid was injected in my spine and I wanted to scream.

A crackle stopped them momentarily. "Take the monitor and place it so the tips of the wires touch the solution first. Otherwise there's not much of a point to put it in her."

A gentle tingling sensation descended upon my incision. Metal wires touched a place between my spinal disks. Then forced inside, I finally screamed. Someone was shouting above me but were drowned out from me focusing on the wires. Cold grasping fingers were moving upwards through my spinal column. The wires were growing in length and pushed their intrusion further to my brain stem. Once they lengthened and wrapped around, I was choked out. I became a hollow husk and my screams ceased.

They finished placing the device inside. They waited as my skin self healed and closed the wound. I remained impassive on the table as I heard a door open. Patters of footsteps grew in strength and the straps holding me down fell beside the table. I was lifted off the table and placed in my containment. I could feel myself fighting off the intrusion and I grew too tired.

Hojo's voice was filled with too much excitement, "This will put Hollander's project to shambles. I will win!" And the world drifted into darkness filled with his demented laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Precious Fading Memories**

I felt something squishy underneath me when I finally woke up. Shockingly it was a bed. The first one I have ever slept on and it was pleasantly weird. I was almost being sunk into its softness. Never wanting to get up or for it to end.

A tiny cry echoed into the room I was in. Standing up I went to investigate the noise. Opening the door the area outside it was a large hallway. Two other doors were adjacent to my room and I decided to check them out. Going to my left the nob was stuck, so nothing there. The next room was just a bookshelf and some odds and ends.

I sneaked out the room and walked out of the hallway. It opened into a lovely foyer, but I had to keep going. The tiny wails were becoming stronger. Pushing the door open, a baby's hand could be seen on a bed. Rushing over I gently picked the baby up.

I looked down at him and he had beautiful silver hair. Cradling him towards me, he yawned. He looked up at me with his startling catlike green and blue eyes. But something about his features looked familiar. Trying to figure this out, I sat upon the bed. Then a quiet countdown could be heard. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Everything turned black and pain wracked my brain. I had to restrain myself from crushing the cute bundle in my arms. Placing him down I heard a whimper coming from the boy. Collapsing on the bed, I drew him closer.

I came back to my senses and the boy was now on my chest. His hair shimmered from the light fading through the window. Drawing him closer, I pulled a blanket over us. Pushing his hair out of his face, I kissed his forehead. Then I decided to hum a random tune from the top of my head.

Of course Hojo made his grand entrance. But my presence actually spooked him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be awake right now. He just stared at us before walking entirely into the room. Motioning me to follow with the child, I had no choice but to obey.

Moving the bundle in my arms, he remained asleep. I followed the professor into the adjacent room and down a flight of stairs. We went through different twists and turns. Which became jumbled up in my mind and would be lost if I tried to leave. Hojo finally came to a halt outside an old door.

Pulling out a key he unlocked it and let himself in. I caught the door before it slammed shut on my face. Pushing it with my foot, I almost made the door come straight off its hinges. That only startled me and in return the baby. He started to whimper and I quickly began to rock him back to sleep.

"Bring him over here on this table. I need to give you both an injection." Hojo motioned to the table beside him.

I shook my head no, not wanting to subjugate this innocence to the cruel and ruthless man. Instead he grabbed my arm and the baby began crying again. Snatching him from my hands, Hojo placed the boy on the table himself.

"You stupid girl." Jabbing a needle in my shoulder, "If you wish to help take care of the boy, you need to stop fighting. The more you fight the monitor, the faster you will fade away and be replaced. I told you I would find a way to control you and that's by getting rid of you. It's going to be like rebooting a computer, a little harm will be done when some of the information is missing. But we are rebooting your mind for a fresh start, a clean slate, a new you. So what's it going to be?"

I figured he didn't want to take care of the baby's needs. Or he wouldn't even be making this proposition. The way I answered his question was with one of my own. "What's his name?"

"Sephiroth. You will be taking care of him until I say so. Is that understood?" Hojo just glared at me.

I nodded my head and took Sephiroth back after his shot. He just cried in my arms and I did what I could to pacify him. I hummed another random tune until he calmed down. At least the boy would not remember these moments. And then a gurgling echoed. Sephiroth just looked at me.

"Milk?" I asked Hojo. It wasn't that I didn't like talking, but had been too long. But never with this man.

"Go out this corridor, take a right, pass one door and then a left. Go up the winding staircase and then another right. That'll take you back to the main part of the building. When you're in the foyer, take the second door on the right. It'll be through the left door." I nodded my head and briskly left the room not caring if I got lost.

Coming up the winding stairs, I entered the last room before the house. Something was glittering on the floor. Bending down I picked up a red sphere. A strange power was emanating from it and wondered how it worked. I pocketed it for later.

The orb didn't stay in my pocket for too long. I past the foyer and went through the second door on the right. A creature popped out from the darkness in the hallway. I don't know why I grabbed the orb, but a ball of fire came out when I thought hard enough. The creature wasn't fast enough and died as quickly as it came.

So it was a materia, I thought as I opened the kitchen door. I began searching the cupboards for some baby formula. Eventually it was found near the fridge and I pulled it down. Grabbing a bottle, I put the ingredients inside. Now I needed to heat the nutritious liquid to not hurt his stomach. but the stove would take too long. Except the materia would do the trick, as long as I aimed right above the bottle.

Stepping outside I did just that. I miscalculated just a bit and the fire ball landed on a patch of grass. Immediately catching on fire I had to stamp it out. but that didn't stop me from laughing at myself. A wail caught my attention again. So I turned the bottle upside down and tested the temperature. It was fine and I went back through the door.

Picking up Sephiroth, I sat on a chair and fed the little guy. He ate his heart out. His eyes were closed as he sucked the milk. I watched as the milk disappeared and his tummy expanded. Once he finished I began to burp him. Don't know why I did that, just a gut feeling. He burped and his eyes became droopy. I saw his pretty eyes before they closed. His tiny hand took hold of my shirt not wanting to go from my side. So I held him in my arms and we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to find myself in bed. Sephiroth was sleeping on my arm and nuzzled closely. He was three now and he had another nightmare. So he must have made his way in here to chase them away. Looking at his sleeping form I noticed that his hair had gotten longer. He was also getting bigger at a more rapid pace from whatever Hojo was doing. Hojo probably had something to do with Sephiroth's nightmare again.

The morning light was filtering through the window. I slowly stood up from the bed as to not wake him yet. Going to the mirror, I looked at what use to be my face. Dark red curls fell below my shoulders. My eyes use to be grey are now vibrant green blue like Sephiroth's, but much lighter. My scrawny body filled out more from the mako tank. I may have looked fifteen, but I was more lean as well. I stood about 5'9" tall. I was still changing thanks to the monitor.

I was forgetting more and more of myself. I couldn't tell who was replacing me and that scared me. I didn't want to be a monster but that was the only thing Hojo really knew how to create. Not create, more like bringing out the monster inside. So I made do with what time remained and hoped somewhere in the future I would be saved. Or at least some how still be here in hiding. I needed to stop thinking this before the countdown started again and rebooted my mind.

Walking over to the curtain, I let more of the light filter in. It spilled over his precious face and began to stir. "Rise and shine little one. The sun has come to greet us."

"Mommy," suddenly Sephiroth was awake. "Can we go on an adventure?"

"Of course, Child. We must be quick though. Don't want to wake up the mad man." He shook his head to that one.

We quietly dashed into the foyer and into another room that remained unexplored. We were on the lookout for any creature that came our way. I kept my fire materia with me at all times, hidden as best as I could from Hojo. I was teaching this bright eyed boy how to use it. Passing it over to his young fingers, a slow moving creature came out to play. Trying to aim for it, Sephiroth accidentally directed the fire ball towards the wall behind it. Thankfully the ball dissipated before ever igniting the mansion. But the fire ball spooked the little creature and issued its own retaliation. I could sense the static in the air and the bolt was directed at Sephiroth.

Only having enough time for one action, I dove over and protected him as the bolt descended. The bolt struck my back and I felt like wasn't functioning. Half my body wasn't moving but my brain went faster. Taking the materia, I initiated forth a fire ball of my own. It took out the creature before another lighting bolt came down. I sunk to my knees trying to rid of the currents still flowing. Sephiroth's body was shaking and I brought him closer.

"Mommy did that hurt?" he asked near the verge of tears.

"No," I smiled at him. "It was like a tingly feeling. Like when someone is tickling you!" I tickled his sides and he was laughing. The moment was forgotten from his mind. "Let's get some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Eggs of course!" Sephiroth said while jumping up and down.

"As you wish. Can you get the carton from the fridge?" I asked knowing there were only four left.

"You can count on me!" I opened the door and grabbed the carton a bit too quickly. One of the eggs tumbled out and smashed on the floor. He looked shocked and began his pouty face.

I laughed and said, "I guess the floor wanted some too." He smiled at that. I patted his head, "Let the breakfast cooking commence."

"What does commence mean?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

"It means to begin something."

"Then begin, begin, begin! Because I'm hungry!"

"Alright, settle down. Grab the spatula for me, please?"

Once he handed it to me, I whipped up some scrambled eggs. Threw in milk, cheese, tiny bite sized bell peppers for extra texture and flavoring. Also cut up strawberries because he liked them. He claimed he would only eat them if I cut them in shapes. Which was a laugh because I could only do heart shapes. The stars just looked lopsided and I kept trying anyway. And then the finger food, blueberries and grapes. I can't cook bacon for the life of me.

So I put eggs and toast on plates and the fruit in a bowl. We would share some of the fruit. Unfortunately the mako for some reason made me allergic to strawberries. Putting the food down on the table and Sephiroth got the forks. He climbed up the chair and I pushed it closer to the table.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you, Mommy! It looks yummy!" He squealed.

He took the big fork in his tiny hand and scooped up some egg. It was a little bit more than his mouth could take and it stuck to his cheek. I laughed a bit and wiped a napkin over his egg filled cheek. I wished moments like these would not end, even if they were small.

Picking up a star shaped strawberry, which looked more like an x, after the eggs were devoured. "Say, 'Ahh.'" I floated the fruit to his face.

"Ahh-mmm." He chomped down on my fingers.

"Hey, give me back my hand." I said lightly, knowing he was just playing. Once he smiled, I could pull them out.

"No fair! Take that!" He threw a strawberry at my face and landed on my eye. I knew it would puff up, but I didn't have it in me to make him stop. So we had a mini fruit fight. Sephiroth ate most at what I threw at him.

Hojo always had the most impeccable timing. A strawberry greeted his glasses with a splat. I couldn't help but giggle and Sephiroth join briefly. We both knew our time was up for the moment. I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Be good and I'll make whatever you want for dinner."

"Cow! C-o-w!" He almost sang it.

"As you wish, little one. I'll make sure they are funny shaped too."

"Yes!" Sephiroth dashed forward to follow Hojo.

* * *

Now it was Sephiroth's fifth birthday. I woke up earlier to make him a cake. Hojo was against the whole idea but I could tell my time was almost up. I was always so tired and had to take extra time to get anything done. Stepping into the kitchen I started in earnest.

I was going to make a strawberry cake and top it with ninja stars. I put all the ingredients on the counter. Dry ingredients in one bowl and liquid in another. Then it was mixing the batter until it was ready for the pans. Pouring them carefully inside two pans, I waited for preheat on the oven to turn off.

The door opened and Sephiroth walked in. "What are you making?"

"A surprise." I grinned, "Do you want to lick the bowl?"

"Yes! It looks funny though. You didn't let Hojo get it from a box again?"

"No, this is scratch. I wouldn't make us suffer my birthday disaster." Sephiroth wanted to celebrate my birthday. I didn't remember when I was, so I picked a day. Then the poor boy somehow made Hojo go out and get something to celebrate with. But meal worm mix was the farthest from our minds for a cake mix.

"Wow, this is good!"

"Of course it is, silly boy. I've had practice with you around." I messed up his hair. "Once you finish that, why don't you go outside for a bit and practice before you know who comes." I tossed him my mastered fire materia.

"I thought I could help you," Sephiroth pouted.

"How about next time?"

"You promise?" He looked at me smiling, and pulling off his saddest face.

"As you wish, little one. Go, out of the kitchen!" I chuckled lightly.

"Yes Mommy. I'll try not to catch anything on fire this time!"

A little while after that, I pulled out the cake to let them cool to ice them. I decided to step outside and watch his progress. So far all the bushes were intact and no stray patches of fire. He was going up against an imaginary foe but was really a rock. He danced around it and shot another fire ball at the scorched rock. I looked up and sighed.

Something caught my eye and a bird drew near. Strangely it was clutching a green materia and a burst of wind made it harder for the bird. Giving up its precious cargo the materia fell by my feet. I picked it up and went back inside. I knew this was for Sephiroth. Finding a piece of cloth, I wrapped it up and tied it up.

Placing it down on the table, I went back to the finishing touches on the cake. Stacking the two cake on top of one another, I went to work. Icing the whole thing down wasn't too bad. Then added the toppings of strawberries. Placing the ninja star shapes around was fun. Using the remaining icing I crushed blueberries in. Then I wrote 'Happy Birthday Sephiroth' in blue which was an interesting contrast on the red cake. Placing a few candles I could find and the cake was finished.

I called him back. "You have two surprises," I said when he was close enough. "One is tasty and the other is wrapped."

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide, "A birthday present for me? Can I open it now, Mommy?"

"Of course you can, little one. It is on the table."

He sat his bottom down and pulled on the string that help the cloth in place. Inside was the materia, green and shiny. "It's a materia like yours but it does something different. What does it do?"

"Why don't you try it out?"

"Like the stone outside?" He asked, puzzled.

"No on me. It will be safe, you will see." Sephiroth was a bit hesitant but cast it anyway. A green glow issued forth and bathed around me.

"Feels good." I smiled at him.

"It heals you?" Curious to learn more.

"Only so much. It's called a curaga materia. The strongest cure out there. So take good care of it."

"Of course Mommy. Thank you! My very own!" He almost shouted.

"But keep it safe from Hojo. He doesn't know that you've been playing with materia. Anyway, let's eat something tasty."

Sephiroth put his birthday present away just as Hojo walked in. I placed the cake down on the table and lit the candles. I sang happy birthday to Sephiroth and Hojo looked displeased. Sephiroth blew out the candles and I served the cake. Even Hojo couldn't say no. I nibbled on a cookie instead.

I cleaned up as Sephiroth was ushered away once he finished his slice. Putting the cake away, my vision began to darken. The time had finally come and I stumbled to find a chair to sit on. A shattering of a forgotten plate as it smashed on the floor. I could hear stomping of feet running across the floor.

"Mommy are you alright?" Sephiroth asked in concern.

Before I could reply Hojo said, "It is time. Remember what I was telling you earlier, Sephiroth? Your mommy has to go away for awhile." His voice dripping with excitement that he got to have the boy to himself.

"Mommy you promise to come back, right?" The boy asked grabbing my hand.

"As you wish, little one. Can you promise me something in return?" I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "When you get older you'll have to come find me. That's the only way I can come back to you. Promise?"

"Yes Mommy, I promise." Tears spilled from his eyes. I wiped his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. I stuck my hand out and he took it.

We followed Hojo yet again and darkness was descending faster over my vision. The clearest thing I could see was the little boy named Sephiroth that I loved so dearly with my heart. I stared at him, wanting to engrave his image in my mind. His straight silver hair and his cat eyes. The tiny boy that was going to grow up too fast now.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as we entered my final resting place. I bent down and gave his shaking body once last hug. I also kissed him again. Then standing up, I walked into the tank for the awakening of my virus. Sephiroth ran forward just as the door swished closed. He beat his tiny fists upon the glass.

Hojo pulled him away and towards the door. Sephiroth screamed, "No, no, no! Mommy...Mommy, I love you! Come back to me!"

I raised my hand to the glass and said my last words, "Sephiroth, I love you..."

* * *

**A/N: **This is the end of the prologue to the story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far as I have enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to leave a comment, complaint, or whatever. They fuel the writing monster inside of me.

Thank you for your time and consideration of my spiel.

-Kerrigan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Out of the Frying Pan**

A tall gangly boy, nearing manhood, sat in an almost empty classroom. He ran his fingers through his flamboyant red hair. Reno Sinclair was not the type to sit in one place for too long. But he had to stay and finish his test if he ever wanted to make it into the Turks. So pushing back his frustration all Reno did was slouch in his seat. Glancing up, his eyes roamed the room and up to the clock. Five more minute left before time was up. He followed his rule, whenever he was stuck just go with the first thing that popped in his head. His pencil was a massive flurry, almost setting a new record. Finishing the last period, the clock struck twelve and relief passed over him.

Putting his test on the teacher's desk, he noticed that there were two people still here. His best friend, or at least someone that would put up with his social outlook on life, Rude and a girl. She's someone new, Reno thought. Weird dark red hair. Didn't even look over seventeen, and you had to be at least eighteen to enter the program. Walking over to her direction he asked, "Sure you're not lost?"

The girl took one look at Reno and said, "No, this is where I need to be."

"Need? No one needs to be here, just all that want to be here."

"I was brought here, but I thought you would know that. You seem to be well informed, Reno."

"Woah, yo." Turning to Rude, "Some fresh blood already knows my name!" Rude just nodded his shiny head, ever bare of his non-existent hair. "So what's someone like you here? What's your name?"

"I showed promise when I was scouted, or accidentally found. My name you can call me is Marionette."

"You mean like a puppet? Beware of her strings." Reno said sarcastically.

"In a sense I am, but I can make people get tangled up in my strings." She stood up when the teacher motioned her over. Marionette just glanced at Reno before passing him by.

Walking over to Rude, they made their way to the cafeteria. After waiting in line to grab their food, they looked for an open table to talk. But that was easier said than done. And an open table was spotted in the middle of the room. Nice place to have a conversation without anyone eavesdropping. Making their way over Reno plopped down while Rude took a seat.

"Rude, did you see that chick? What the hell was her problem?"

Rude stopped eating for a moment and said, "Mystery."

"Alright, yo. I can do that. Digging in the dirt for people's darkest secrets." Reno pumped himself up and dug into his food.

* * *

After Marionette brushed past Reno, she went to the teacher's desk. She moved a chair closer to the desk and sat down. She waited for him to finish organizing the paper into a folder. He put them down on the desk and turned his gaze towards Marionette. He stared at her not saying anything. Guess he's trying information off of me, she thought. Then he quickly slammed his hand on the desk top seeing if she would react. But she remained motionless.

"Good. Not reacting to random noises is great when you're trying to be spotted." Pondering for a moment, "Can you shoot?"

"I haven't tried yet, sir. I have impeccable aim though. Also I'm very well versed in stealth. Reno didn't even notice my presence until he turned around. Rude will notice his room key card is missing after awhile."

"How long have you been here?"

"Two hours, sir. After I was brought here I had to fill out paperwork to get an evaluation for entering the Turk program."

"Now all we need is to get you in a training room to see what you're made of. I'll need to make some arrangements- Hello Rude. Searching for your card?"

"Yes sir." Rude said while scouring the room for what he thought he misplaced.

"Would you be willing to help this trainee in exchange for your stolen key card?"

Rude perked his head up when he heard that. "I take it you took it from me?"

Marionette laughed, "It wasn't that hard to find. Your sock couldn't do you justice this time. Oh and Reno, you might as well come out in the open." She could see him in the shadows behind Rude.

The teacher spoke up before Reno had a chance. "You two are coming with us. You're going to help see what this trainee is made of."

Walking to the training room, Marionette was made to wait outside. So she stood there and watched. People were going from one place to another. But one man seemed familiar to her. Dodging and weaving through the crowd she remained light on her feet. She reached the man and he almost seemed startled.

"Sir do I know you?"

The man turned around at her voice and did a double take. "You! You're alive. How did you escape?"

"The slums couldn't kill me. I was brought here today to become a Turk. I'm about to take my test, do you care to watch?" Marionette asked slightly puzzled to his reaction.

"Yes. My paperwork can wait a couple more hours." The man followed her back the way she had come from.

When she drew closer, the door was open and the three guys were waiting outside. They were surprised when they saw who she had brought along. "Sir?" The teacher spoke up. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes it is, Tseng. I've come to watch how the proceeding go. I'm curious about this one. Plus your punishment is almost over." Which only raised more questions to the confused girl.

"Very well." Tseng turned towards Marionette. "There is a bomb in the training room. You have two minutes to find it and defuse it. It will start the countdown once you've entered the room. You cannot alert anyone to your whereabouts. If that happens you will automatically fail. Put your visor on and good luck."

Taking in a big gulp of air, she walked past the group. She didn't breath in deep from nerves, more of a way to heightening her sense of smell. She picked up the visor and put it over her eyes. Once that was complete she pushed open the door and began her test. The area around her transformed into the slums. A few kids were rummaging through the leftovers that fell from the plate above. Being use to this, Marionette decided to blend in with the other people around her.

Marionette worked down a small pile looking for something. An item that would help distract the children away from where she needed to go. Spotting something she pulled it up. It was a broken watch. Inspecting it further, the watch only had a faulty wire. Pushing it back in, the watch made silent ticking sounds. Placing it back down, she walked over to the children. She asked if they would help her find a mysterious ticking noise. They seemed unsure at first until she calmed them down and past over a few gil. And then they were on their way.

* * *

Tseng was trying to get Verdot to explain how he knew the trainee. On the other side of the room, Reno was watching Marionette. She was just taking her time. Though she didn't make much of a sound. Does she think this is a game? That if the bomb exploded that confetti would come out and say you're dead? Reno kept asking questions in his head and followed her every move. It was down to the last 30 seconds and she finally found it. She bent down and pulled out a knife. Cutting a wire the time sped up. Then grabbing two additional wires, she simultaneously cut one after the other. The digits that remained on the clock were 00:05. Reno looked at his two superiors to see if they witnessed what had happened.

A swoosh sounded and Marionette stepped out. "Thank you Reno for the obvious hint to where it was. Next time don't wear so much cologne. It's a dead give away or just find something else to mask it."

"It doesn't matter, yo. You still failed. You made your presence known to the kids."

"On the contrary," Tseng interjected, "She not only defused the bomb, but kept the situation from blowing out of proportion. If she had not, the kids would have been alerted and people would have panicked."

Verdot added his two cents in as well, while glancing at some of the tests that were done earlier. "Well done all three of you. You have all made it one step closer to being a Turk. Though I'm surprised by you Reno. Your handwriting was terrible. Somehow you managed to almost get all the answers correct. Anyway congratulations. My paperwork is calling after me. I will be seeing you all soon." Verdot handed the folder back to Tseng and he left the room.

"Yes! Rude we did it, yo! The three of us need to go out and celebrate!" Reno was jumping up and down. Rude was getting the brunt of the abuse.

"I would like to, but there is somewhere I have to be. Maybe next time." Marionette dashed out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with her? It's okay to not celebrate, but not be thrilled. I mean she managed to do what others could dream of on their first test and pass. Let alone all in the same day. Something is seriously wrong with that one, yo. What do you think Rude?" Rude kind of grunted a response.

Tseng mumbled to himself and said, "I need to keep an eye on this one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**And Into the Fire**

"You wanted to see me?" Said a young man after he was granted permission to enter inside.

"Yes. You'll be gaining some new competition. Two new students have passed and graduated to SOLDIER class 2. Another one has just arrived and has high promise. Once we conduct some testing, we'll see if he's worthy of being your rival. I know you've been here much longer and they really won't pose a challenge. But think of it as keeping you sharp and ready for the next assignment, Sephiroth."

"Of course."

"Should the new blood pass, it'll be your duty to show him around. You know this building better than some of the older staff. Plus this will be much quicker way to be acquainted with each other." Looking at his watch, "In fact he should be here soon. Could you wait at the training room in the SOLDIER floor?"

"Certainly. I am curious as to how this mysterious person bypassed specific channels to allow him here. Angeal and Genesis are joining us as well?"

The director lightly chuckled at that. "I should have speculated you would have known the new seconds. Of course they are welcome to come as long as they are free to do so."

"Very well. I will inform them myself and meet at the training room." The director waved Sephiroth out.

Sephiroth walked out of the office and down the hall. Coming upon the elevator, he pressed the down button. No sooner had the button been pushed inside that the doors opened. A dark red head stepped out and acknowledged Sephiroth's presence. Walking past, Sephiroth wondered why he looked vaguely familiar. He would figure that mystery later.

Going down to the SOLDIER dorm floor, it didn't take Sephiroth long to follow the noise of items being shuffled around. Angeal and Genesis were moving the last few things into their new dorm room. It was almost comical to see two opposites bunk together. Yes, Sephiroth knew that these two grew up together and joined together.

Sephiroth approached them as they came back out for the last time. Genesis noticed his presence as he was picking up a box. Angeal wasn't paying attention and bumped into Genesis. Genesis dropped the box on Angeal's foot. Angeal scoffed when the box made contact on his foot. If Sephiroth wasn't emotionless, he would have been laughing.

Genesis mock bowed and noticed Angeal was trying not to take a swing at him. "To what do we owe this honor of the high and mighty first? Are you ready to take a swing on something other than simulation?"

"Not today, Genesis. Thought you would like to take a swing at someone new for a change."

"Why should I unleash my fury upon a nobody?"

"The higher ups believe that this person has some talent. He didn't go through the normal channels, more of what you two did." Sephiroth explained.

"Knowing someone on the inside?" Angeal inquired.

"Could be, but we will have to find out. The fastest way would be testing your strengths against this new comer. That is if you both are willing."

"I could never back down from a challenge. Of course I'll have a test of will. Angeal could do a test of strength. And I take it you'll be standing on the side lines." Genesis said, goading Sephiroth.

"I would do more if I was not also assessing him."

Before Genesis could make a rebuttal, Angeal replied, "We will accompany you and help in any way that we can."

"Very well. This way." Sephiroth said and walked back to the elevators.

They followed inside and managed to squeeze. Angeal was more bulk than lean and he took up more space. Sephiroth and Genesis stood in the front of the elevator. More like they were pressed against the doors. Sephiroth pressed the 49th floor button and down they went.

When the doors opened Genesis stumbled out. Sephiroth gracefully exited and Angeal shrugged when Genesis gave Sephiroth a menacing glare. Sephiroth pretended not to notice, so he wouldn't flare Genesis' raging ego. But he needed to learn that ignoring Genesis didn't work that way.

"Be glad it's not you today, Sephiroth. You may remain unbeaten in every battle, but everyone must fall." Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Genesis' direction, but voiced nothing.

Angeal placed a hand on Genesis' shoulder and said, "You must find honor in everything that you do. For without honor what is the purpose to walk this path we have chosen." Genesis huffed a reply but stayed in an unpleasant mood.

Sephiroth took this moment and began walking to the training room. Genesis sharply followed after and Angeal was not too far behind. The trio entered the room to find the director was already there with the recruit in the training facility. The recruit wasn't tall and had dark red hair. It was the boy from earlier that Sephiroth had passed in the hall.

The director motioned for them to join him in observing how the recruit handled himself in battle. He seemed to wander around the room looking for something to spring out in front. Forgoing to check his six, one caught the recruit's blindside. But the recruit just went onward and into a tiny group of creatures. Now he was completely surrounded by four winged creatures.

Needless to say that the battle was over in a blink of an eye. Just one spin attack was all it took to finish them off when they were in reach of his blade. Genesis scoffed either from rage or excitement from how quickly it was over, Sephiroth decided. So the director entered a new monster into the fray. And the recruit ran face to face with it.

Behemoth growled at him and raised a giant paw, which was huge enough to give someone's neck a clean shave. The recruit rolled to the left, narrowly missing the connection. Thrusting his sword into the beast he only needed to hit it twice. The recruit looked like he was enjoying this and was hardly out of breath.

Genesis' patience ran out, "It's my turn." He put a hand on Angeal's shoulder and drug him along before the director could say anything.

The director chuckled lightly, "I'm surprised Genesis lasted as long as he did. I thought he was going to jump in there when the Behemoth entered."

"The recruit shows potential just as was suspected. I would like to see his folder." So the director passed it over to Sephiroth.

Flipping the folder open, Sephiroth glanced at the words on the page. He bypassed the picture of the boy in the simulation and went to his name, Rory. He looked fourteen or fifteen but the file reported that he was seventeen. About 5'9" in height, one hundred and twenty pounds of basic skin and bones. Rory was not a powerhouse like Angeal, but more agile like Genesis. Though some flaws were found about his past. No real hometown or any clear documented reports, such as insurance or even a birth certificate of any sort. It was as if this 'Rory' didn't exist. So Sephiroth looked at the doctor who signed off on this file. The culprit was none other than Professor Hojo.

This only brought questions to Sephiroth's mind that he was going to get answers to. Hojo wasn't a regular doctor and he only ever did this one other time. When he signed off Sephiroth's medical report, but then he had a reason to. What is he hiding now, Sephiroth thought. Now I know who the person is that wanted Rory in here, but why? But his eyes glanced at a notice or a warning of sorts at the very bottom of the page. It was a small list of weaknesses or items Rory was allergic to. An electrical discharge startled him and Sephiroth looked back into the simulation room.

* * *

Genesis entered the room with Angeal in tow. Even with the fire in Genesis' eyes, Angeal just succumbed to his friend's frenzy. It was better to be behind the fury than in the midst of it, like the recruit would be facing in a moment. He began to evaluate the recruit before Genesis launched into attack phase. The kid seems to hold himself quite well besides the disadvantage of height and strength, Angeal noted. The recruit was almost as crazed as Genesis was with blood lust pumping in his veins.

"When the war of the beasts bring about the world's end..." Genesis spoke.

"The goddess descends from the sky. There's no sky over us and her protection is fruitless. A nice try on LOVELESS." The recruit mockingly said.

"How dare you?! Your memory will only last as long as your blood stains my sword!" Genesis was already too mad to realize he was being toyed with.

Angeal started to stop his friend from doing anything rash. "Let him go." The recruit said, "It's part of the test, is it not?" Angeal nodded his head. "Then you might as well have him come at me."

"What's your name, boy? That way we can put it on your grave stone." Genesis sneered.

The recruit laughed. "To you my name is Rory. Now are we going to dance or talk like old ninnies?"

With that Genesis could be contained no longer. He lunged at Rory and deftly moved to Rory's left side. Genesis was trying to throw the recruit off but it was seemingly ineffective. His attack was blocked and thrown back. Genesis stumbled just slightly and it was enough to bring him on the defensive.

Rory swiftly went to Genesis' side and retaliated. Swinging his sword to Genesis' arm, his blade was barely blocked. Pulling back and swinging again, Rory was testing the faults in Genesis' fighting style. Or he was at least trying to. And backed off a bit to give Genesis the advantage.

Genesis was starting to enjoy this and said, "Angeal why not join this? I've been noticing that you're watching his fighting style. I hope I gave you enough time to use this to our advantage?"

"Yes it has. But Genesis, Rory has been watching me too. He has been accessing both of us this whole time."

"Good, we better give him something that he will never forget!"

"Hopefully not the infirmary again." Angeal mumbled quietly. And he took a training sword off the wall and joined into the fray.

As Angeal stepped in, he noticed Rory smiled. "This is what I've been waiting for. More of a challenge than Behemoth could ever be. Come at me!" And they obliged his challenge.

They side swiped, parried, attacked from opposite sides and each one was either blocked or dodged. Neither one were getting anywhere in this stalemate. Genesis gave Angeal a signal to attack the front and he would take the flank. But little did either of them know what would happen when Genesis whipped out a seemingly harmless materia.

After the electrical discharge left his hand, the lightning bolt descended on Rory. Angeal performed his distraction well enough that the boy had no time to react to the aerial attack. Once the bolt hit its designated target, an ear piercing screech emanated in the small room.

The lights wavered and Rory disappeared right in front of Angeal. Only to have Rory then stand behind Genesis and hilt smash him. Then the lights flickered back off before Genesis had a chance to counter. Rory had vanished again. It was the worst strobe light fight either of the boys had encountered.

When the lights finally stopped flickering, Rory stood in front of both weakened boys. Blood was pouring out Rory's nose, but that didn't stop him from saying one last thing, "Now for the grand finale." The doors opened up to the simulated training room, and all the lights darkened.

* * *

**A/N:** Comments, flames, or whatever you need to say is more than welcome. It is appreciated! Anyone wish to guess as to what will happen? Or who this mysterious person is? They will help me write the coming chapters much more quickly.

Thank you for those who do not wish to review and for all that follow, favorite and review! See you on the flip side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**The Next Step**

The only sound that could be heard was the door closing for the final time. Then there was an eerie silence except for deep breathing from all three of them. Which hid a certain sound that should have been picked up if they were paying attention. They were more wrapped up on trying to catch their breaths to understand that there was a new threat in the room. That was until something touched Angeal's shoulder.

A girlish shriek cresendoed from Angeal's mouth, only to have Genesis follow right after. For whatever touched Angeal not only frightened him but it touched Genesis as well. "Rory for the love of the goddess, release your hold on me. I think I've had enough torture for one day." Genesis whined.

A peal of laughter was heard from in front of Genesis not behind. "I haven't even moved from my spot since the power went out." And the lights came back on. "You two should really get a room if you guys are that clingy." Angeal and Genesis looked at one another dumbfounded. Not only were they shamed from their screams of terror, but they managed to hug one another in pure fright. But the worst of it was when they noticed the new pair of eyes staring at them.

"I believe you two have had your fill of fun for today?" Said Sephiroth trying not to smirk at their display of terrorized affection.

The two boys nodded. Genesis looked over at Rory and said, "You and I are not through yet. I have no idea what happened, but I promise I will find out." They fled the room.

Rory was wiping the tears from his eyes, forgetting about his streaming nose. "Do you need to go to the infirmary? You're still bleeding." Sephiroth pointed out.

"No, I'll be fine in awhile. It tends to happen-" But he was cut off from an immense pain clawing in his head. One knee struck the ground and Rory's hands went straight to his temples. Sephiroth was unexpectedly caught off guard. "Damn. Sorry about this." Rory said through gritted teeth.

"You're going to the infirmary." Sephiroth said in a strict command.

The boy's face paled even more, but whatever excuse was left unspoken. "If it must be so then I will go later. You have my word."

"Fine. But if there's another outburst of pain, I'll drag you down there myself." Sephiroth said. "In the mean time I can at least accommodate you with a cure materia to stop the bleeding."

"I would be much obliged to your offer. Thank you." Rory offered his hand for Sephiroth to shake. "I'm Rory."

"Sephiroth." But didn't take his hand.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked.

"To my quarters. The materia is there and then I'll show you where you'll be staying."

"So this means I passed?"

"I'm not sure if it's a good thing, but you certainly caught quite the attention. In this line of work there really is no way of staying hidden." Sephiroth said. "Though I would like to know how you managed to get on Hojo's radar and how you are still here. Usually when he has you in his grasp, he doesn't let go."

"That's easy enough to answer. Hojo was the one that did my physical. There is nothing wrong with that, is there?" Rory said out of slight concern.

"No." Then Sephiroth muttered something under his breath. "Something is not right."

They waited quietly for the elevator to make its way up from the lobby. Sephiroth was glancing at Rory trying to read him. Rory just stood there watching the numbers on the elevator rise ever closer. There was nothing to be seen emanating off of Rory to give Sephiroth any insight to his secret queries. The awkward moment ended when a ding resounded in the quiet hallway. They walked inside and Sephiroth pressed for the fifty-fifth level.

When the doors opened, they revealed a windowed lounge area. A sofa and a few living room chairs were spread around a intricate wooden coffee table. An orange glow was cast upon the furnishings, as if they were lightly coated in a copper film. From the window Rory could see the sun was dipping below the horizon. The mako reactors damped the sky's fiery red hue to the color inside.

Encompassing the lounge were a few hallways branching out to apartment like complexes. Sephiroth headed straight past the lounge and down the northern hallway from the elevator. He then took out his key card and slid it in the scanner on the eastern wall. The door unlocked and Sephiroth pushed it open. He then stepped inside to allow enough space for Rory to enter.

Rory walked into a spacious living room. A long couch faced the northern wall where a TV hung neatly on the wall. There were two living room chairs, one on either side of the one armed couch. An oval wooden framed coffee table housed a glass table top with books resting on top. A rug would have accented the room nicely, but there was none to be found.

Off to the right was a kitchen and dining room. The dining room was more of a nook in the kitchen for a small table and a couple of chairs. But the kitchen was a nice higher end model, with decent appliances to do a better job of cooking that Rory would later learn.

A small hallway off the kitchen lead to a nice bathroom and a balcony, more like a small fenced off ledge. Still a nice area to catch a breeze or enjoy the distant noise far below. And glancing past the living room, Rory could see another hallway leading to the bedroom.

Sephiroth motioned to Rory to pick a seat, while he strode to his bedroom. Rory looked at the walls in distaste at how bland they were. Actually the whole floor lacked any color except for what was natural. Rory wanted to do something about it. But that would require time and supplies, in which he lacked both at the moment.

Sephiroth came back with a cure materia and sat down on the couch. "You know how to work a materia?" Sephiroth asked Rory.

"Shouldn't be too hard. It is like an extension of your mind. A strong mind can accomplish more magic than a weak one." Sephiroth nodded his head and tossed the materia to Rory.

Once Rory caught the green sphere, he quickly cast it on himself. A green glow flowed out his hand and over his body. His nose stopped bleeding, but now his stomach decided to start being queasy. Not wanting to hold onto the orb any longer than was necessary, Rory tried to pass it back into Sephiroth's hand. But it was embedded in his flesh, eroding the layers of skin that hid his muscles.

Sephiroth raised his hand and grasped the materia. That spooked Rory, who wasn't paying attention, to jerk his hand away. A loud popping sound echoed as if someone had pulled a suction cup off the wall. Sephiroth stared at the materia in disgust and horror.

"The bathroom is through there if you want to wash the blood off your face. Or you can just take a shower and I'll get you some clean clothes." Sephiroth told Rory.

Rory was almost too focused on his hand. He hesitantly replied, "I'll take you up on the shower."

Sephiroth stood up, "The towels are in the cabinet above the toilet. Take your time and use whatever products you want. Shinra supplies them, so I don't mind if you use too much."

"Thanks. I'll try not to be too long. Don't want to step all over you hospitality." Rory said almost chuckling in embarrassment.

Sephiroth waved him off, "There's no need. You're the first person to be in here, so you don't have to tread lightly. I'll be back with your standard issued clothes and additional clothing. If you're done before I return, help yourself to something in the fridge." He then stepped out the door and left Rory in the room.

Rory knew why Sephiroth looked at his cure in horror. His hand was red and portions of skin were gone, melted on the materia. A ring marred his right hand, the exact size of the materia. But his skin was healing up some, but the searing pain didn't vanish right away.

Dashing into the bathroom, Rory knelt by the toilet and was forced to release the contents in his stomach. Rory wondered as he leaned over again, if the cure wasn't some sort of healing toxin. His body hurt and thinking maybe the shower indeed would really help with his current ailments.

Turning the faucet on, he stripped his bloody clothes and waited for the steam to rise. Grabbing a towel, Rory placed it over the curtain rod for easy access. Stepping under the water Rory let it run over his achy body. Picking up the shampoo, he squirted some on his head. A pleasant spice smell graced his nose, a subtle one. Rubbing it in and then after a few moments Rory washed it out. Finishing the rest of the shower, a knock came from the door.

A moment later and it opened. Sephiroth placed a new set of clothes on the sink counter. Bending down, Sephiroth removed the dirty clothes from the bathroom and left the room. Rory turned off the shower and dried himself off. Not wasting any time he quickly changed into the new outfit. Not wanting to see his ruined hand any longer, he put on gloves.

Coming out of the bathroom Rory saw Sephiroth picking at the materia. "Sorry about that. I didn't know that was going to happen. I'll make sure to get you a new one."

"No need. I have another one. You might as well keep it, I don't have a use for it anymore. It's a tad too disturbing to see something other than green on the materia." Sephiroth passed it back to Rory for the final time. "These are also your's. Instructions to finalize your induction to your classes. A key card to grant you access to certain levels of the building and a map. A phs for your instructors or even the director to get a hold of you. I took the liberty of programming my number in there. I'm going to help observe your training for awhile. But for now, you need to situate yourself in your new living quarters and get the rest of your training equipment."

They both exited Sephiroth's complex and back into the elevator. Rory remembered something and spoke up. "What I said earlier about Hojo wasn't quite true, now that I recall. I was brought here with some damage to my head and he somehow fixed me. But I tend not to have a great memory of my part. So when I get momentary flashbacks it creates a painful pressure in my head as if it's trying to erase what I'm remembering."

"I see. We'll discuss this later. I'll call you later." Sephiroth stepped of the elevator. Rory went down one more floor and started on his next adventure.

* * *

**A/N: **So the next chapter will start to actually explain some things in a bit more detail, but not everything. I would like to thank everyone that has read this so far. It means that I'm doing something right.

Please don't forget to review, about anything on the story. If it's something else, you're more than welcome to message me. I don't bite.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Two Pieces of the Same Puzzle**

Rory headed to his new quarters after leaving Sephiroth. He looked at the papers in his hand again to make sure he was walking down the right hallway. His feet kept going straight while his nose was buried in the paper trying to find the right sheet. Roy looked up and saw the door with the corresponding number appear. A laugh directed his attention to one black haired, red head and brunette.

The black haired boy noticed Rory. "The newbie. Welcome to SOLDIER. I never properly introduced myself. I'm Angeal Hewely."

"You introduced me to your sword though," Rory laughed at that. "I'll keep an eye out for your swing."

"You noticed I wasn't trying hard?" Angeal said scratching his head.

"Genesis Rhapsodos. Do you have a last name or is it too secretive?"

A sad look passed over Rory's face before he answered. "I don't remember my past, not since my head trauma. Though what I do remember is so fuzzy that I don't think it's real at times."

"Then how did you make it past your testings? They don't appear to take rejects." The brunette said.

Rory's eyes darkened for a moment. "The doctor who passed me through was the same who, should I say fixed me up. Not the greatest time to come back and be a nobody." Changing the subject, "I'm sorry about earlier. They should have warned you about not using lightning materia around me. I act like a conductor from what metal is inside of me."

"I demand a rematch! I'll bring a fire materia, just to see if maybe I can melt the metal!" Genesis exclaimed.

Angeal started to put a hand on Genesis' shoulder, but Rory beat him to it. "It would be a pleasure to meet you again on the battlefield. I won't go easy on you."

"You better not. I still have to kick your ass for last time and Sephiroth too."

The brunette interrupted and said, "What's going on? What exactly have I missed here?"

"Rory here wiped the floor clean with those simulated monsters. We tried to up the anté, but it was spooky." Genesis said.

"It got worse when the power went out." Angeal added. Genesis nodded his head in agreement.

"Man, I wish I had seen that." The brunette said.

"No you don't!" Both Angeal and Genesis said and shuddered together.

Roy slightly chuckled nervously, "Well I'm going to my room, so I'll see you guys later." As he walked to the door, the brunette shouted.

"Wait! I'll go with you. After all that's my dorm too, and I'll give you a brief tour."

"Sure, thanks. I'm Rory."

"Jacks, short for Jackson." He opened the door and revealed a small living room that connected with an even smaller kitchen. "This area doesn't get much attention, especially the kitchen. Don't have much time between training and missions to do much cooking. Plus I'm horrible. The bedrooms are on the other side of the bathroom, which is hiding behind the kitchen wall. This way." Jacks led Rory to the door where his room resided. "It's not big, but it's all yours. This is much better than sharing a room with five other guys. Anyway, I'll let you settle in and then we can get some food a bit later."

"Thanks. I've heard the cafeteria can be bad, at least taste wise. Is that true?"

Jacks answered him, "The food gets better the higher rank you are, but at least you can still swallow it."

"Well, guess I'll have to visit the grocer first. No point in eating rubbish if I can cook better."

Jacks eyes lit up, "Are you serious? That would be awesome! You'll cook for me too, right?" He asked like an excited kid.

"I think you would eat whatever I made anyway. The smell alone would be temptation enough. So yes I'll cook for you, but I won't cook for any strangers you try to bring my way."

Jacks laughed, "Fine, fine. I'll have to make sure that they are your friends first." He suddenly paused as he remembered something. "Some envelope was delivered addressed to you. It seems important." Rushing out into the living room, "Ah, here it is."

Rory took the letter from his hand and ripped open the envelope. Meet me at the usual spot, and don't be late. Too quickly his hand crumpled the note and smashed it in his fist. Jacks took that as a sign and left the room. Rory wanted nothing to do with that note, but he couldn't really remember why. He searched back into his mind where a girl was trapped inside a bubble that seemed impenetrable at the moment. He wanted to know why she was there, but she kept herself withdrawn. Behind her was a strange black liquid mass that he didn't want to take a mental stab as to what could be there. A certain darkness lingered back there that the mysterious girl was managing to keep at bay. But he couldn't think about that anymore when he had a certain creep to meet up with.

Climbing back in the elevator, a shiver passed over his hand as he pressed for the 64th floor. No one really welcomed a visit from Hojo, no matter how mandatory it was. But there really was no way around it, either it was willingly or hundred times worse when he eventually got his hands on Rory.

Stepping on to the floor, everyone was dashing from one place to another too busy to worry about anything else around them. Rory had to weave his way down to Hojo's lab corridor, which was really a section off the whole floor. But that didn't stop the man from conducting his research and wanting more funding for all his psychotic experiments. If given the chance he would run this whole floor, and who knows what would happen if he remained unchecked. But Rory couldn't do anything about it, since the president was backing Hojo up.

Entering an examination room, Rory would only need to wait a little while before Hojo stopped by. No need to notify the man, he already knew. Sitting on the bed inside, Rory glanced at the bare, white walled room with dissatisfaction. The room was bright that no shadows could lurk in the corners, but a certain darkness loomed inside. And it became darker when Hojo finally made it to Rory.

An assistant entered as well along with a strange device. "Plug it in that wall over there and we'll begin." Hojo said.

"What the hell is that?" Rory asked.

Hojo put a hand in Rory's hair, "You shouldn't worry about that my specimen. You will find out soon enough." His hand trailed down Rory's head, to his neck and down the collar of his shirt. Hojo's other hand was holding a needle and injected it into Rory's spine. "Momentary paralysis. The affects won't last long, so I need the machine over here." Once it was placed in Hojo's hand, he pulled Rory's collar away from his neck slightly choking him. Placing the small machine down to where a little black cylinder protruded out Rory's back. Even though Rory couldn't move, somehow his body still went ridged.

"This is too trifling to continue this current process." Hojo said to his assistant, "We need to design a more permanent solution where the switch won't have to constantly be done in my lab. Don't need more eyes lurking where they aren't needed. Now the change of clothes, while her mind is still processing the other identity." The assistant changed Rory's clothes, and had finished the last part of the transformation.

Eyes flickered back open and the machine was removed. Hojo stepped back and looked at his handiwork again. It gave him excited goosebumps to watch his secret experiment function properly.

"Are we finally done here, Hojo?" Rory said, but a female voice tumbled out.

"Of course we are, Marionette." Hojo smiled and started chuckling to himself. Marionette took this moment to dash out of the room and down the stairs to the Turk floor, where her mind was telling her she needed to be. "This machine is wonderful, and I'll put my specimen male back in storage until I need to switch them again." On the machine was a label that said 'Specimen d134.' 

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Good writing waits for no one. It must be examined and properly thought through to ensure point A to point B aren't in a disagreement with one another. So in other words I have the beginning and the end figured out, but everything in between must flushed out. And good old writer's block sits in there.

I love any type of review, good or bad. Please drop me a line. If you still have a question that has been plaguing your mind, don't hesitate to bug me.

Thank you for your time and the reads,

-Kerrigan


End file.
